peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 October 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-10-25 ; Comments *The tracklisting below was compiled using information from the British Library Sound And Moving Image online catalogue (Find Format: B3454/2). *Tracks now identified on Peel Late 1988 to be from this show, marked #''' from HO John Peel 8 1988 marked '''@ and from Peel October 1988 Lee Tape 20 marked &''' Sessions *Siddeleys #1 Repeat. First broadcast 28 September 1988. Recorded: 1988-09-13. Released on Slum Clearance (Matinée, CD, 2001). *Billy Bragg #6 Repeat. First broadcast 19 September 1988. Recorded: 1988-08-30. Released on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit, LP/CD/Cassette, 1991). Tracklisting *DJ Lebowitz: Holiday In Cambodia (LP – Sounds And Shigaku Limited Present: Beautiful Happiness) Sounds And Shigaku *Fall: Big New Prinz (12”) Beggars Banquet #''' *Public Enemy: Night Of The Living Baseheads (Anti-High Blood Pressure Encounter Mix) (12") Def Jam 653046 6''' @''' *Siddeleys: Every Day Of Every Week (session) *Abdullah Mussa Ahmed & Seif Salim Saleh: Taqsim in Sikka Mode (LP – Taarab 1: The Music Of Zanzibar) Globe Style *Billy Bragg: Rotting On Remand (session) *Wolfgang Press: King Of Soul (LP – Bird Wood Cage) 4AD *Children Of The Night: It’s A Trip (Tune In, Turn On, Drop Out) (12”) Jive''' #''' *Donovan: The Trip (LP – Sunshine Superman) Epic *Siddeleys: You Get What You Deserve (session)' #' *Laibach: Two Of Us (LP – Let It Be) Mute''' #''' *Tommy McClennan: Bottle It Up And Go (unknown release) *Billy Bragg: Valentines Day Is Over (session) *Nebula: THX (12” – Nebula 1) G-Zone''' # &''' *Roserose: I Kill The Blasphemer (LP – Mosh Of Ass) In Your Face *Fred Lane & His Hittite Hot Shots: Dial O for Bigelow (LP - Car Radio Jerome) Shimmy Disc *Liquid Liquid: Optimo (12”) 99''' &''' *Siddeleys: Something Almost Brilliant Happened Last Night (session) *Pazazzz: Hold It (12”) Axin''' &''' *Datblygu: Cristion Yn Y Kibbutz (Christian In A Kibbutz) (LP – Wyau) Recordiau Anhrefn *Billy Bragg: She’s Got A New Spell (session) *Half Japanese: I’ll Change My Style (LP – Charmed Life) 50 Skidillion Watts *Grand Groove: Let’s Dance (12”) Rham! *Siddeleys: I Wish I Was Good (session) *U-Men: 2 X 4 (LP – Step On A Bug) Black Label *Mlokothawa: Yithinamhlanje (v/a LP - The Heartbeat Of Soweto) Serengeti''' &''' *Steppes: Somebody Waits (LP – Drop Of The Creature) Voxx *Billy Bragg: The Short Answer (session) *Old Lady Drivers: unknown (LP - Old Lady Drivers) Earache (Track listed as “Mosh” but not known. Reference may have been to the catalogue number of the band’s debut album, which was MOSH 7.) File ;Name *1) 1988-xx-xx Peel Late 1988 *2) john peel show tapes 8a 1988 89 *3) 1988-10-xx Peel Show LE020 ;Length * 1) 1:30:11 (14:23 to 28:19) * 2) 46:30 (36:35-41:04) * 3) 1:35:40 (19:52-30:08) & (1:23:45-1:33:35) (from 1:23:45 unique) ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Created from SB660, SB668, SB674, SB690, SB696 and SB698 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 8 1988 *3) Created from LE020 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?3g6gtawuq362vxf * 2) Mixcloud * 3) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:British Library Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Lee Tapes